


Nosebleed

by LilCrouton



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Jack being Jack, Matty is done with Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCrouton/pseuds/LilCrouton
Summary: "Why is he bleeding?""Y'see, Matty, he's bleedin 'cause he's an idiot.""Oh, I didn't realize that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose!"





	Nosebleed

“Your mission was to bring the mark back _unharmed_.” Matty’s eyes narrow as she scowls at the two agents through the screen.  
“He is unharmed, Matty, so just calm down there, okay?” Jack holds his hands up, shooting a sheepish grin at Matty. Behind him Mac looks down to try to hide an amused grin.  
“Then why is he bleeding, Dalton?” Matty all but growls at the older agent.  
“Y’see, Matty, he’s bleeding ‘cause he’s an idiot.” Jack’s hands come up as he tries to placate Matty.  
“Oh,” she starts, voice laced with mock understanding, “I didn’t realize that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose!”   
“Well, I think it’s a new phenomenon.” Jack shrugs nonchalantly.  
“You know what Dalton?! I-“ Mac cuts Matty’s threat off.  
“Jack and the mark had a small… _disagreement._ ” Mac continues at the unimpressed look Matty gives him. “They were, uh, debating whether I was, well, qualified for the job.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Now hold up!” Jack scowls. “That bastard said, and I quote, ‘I refuse to put my life in the hands of some blond high schooler masquerading as an adult’.”  
“Wow, Jack. I didn’t know you knew what ‘masquerading’ means, that’s a big word for you.” Riley smirks.  
“Now, Riley, I’ll have you know I am a highly educated fella,” Riley’s shoots him an incredulous look. “Unlike this man,” Jack gestures at the man sitting behind him, nursing a broken nose,” who doesn’t know genius when it, quite literally, stares him in the face.” The man scowls at Jack over the towel Mac had given him for the blood. Jack simply grins back and shoots him a thumbs up.   
Matty rubs her temples. “Just finish the mission without the mark sustaining any more injuries.” She sighs eventually.  
“Don’t worry Matty, we’ve almost got this guy home.” Mac reassures her.  
“You’d better, or else Dalton’s going to be suffering from his idiocy when you two get back.” She scowls once more before cutting the call  
“I’d say she took that rather well!” Jack grins at his partner.  
Mac just shakes his head and gives an exasperated sigh.


End file.
